Sonic World Adventure
by michealthehero2013
Summary: Sonic was young pirate hedgehog, who wants revenge on Eggman Nega for murdering his parents and many innocent lives. But when he meets a fox named Tails, and a princess named Blaze, he must fight against Eggman Nega for not only revenge, but to end the Pirate Code as well, and learn the true meaning of friendship. Rated K Plus for Cartoon Violence and Crude Humor.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Sonic World Adventure. It took awhile, but i finally managed to complete the first chapter of Sonic World Adventure. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any Sonic Characters, they belong to Sega.

* * *

18 years ago

Unknown Hospital, 8:00 PM

"I'm here Martha!" James said as he entered into the hospital room where his wife, Martha The Hedgehog, was.

"He's a boy." The doctor said and handed the baby to Martha. James walked up to Martha and looked at the baby hedgehog. The baby was blue with spike like hair on his head. He had his father's nose, and his mother's eyes.

"He's adorable." James said.

"What should we name him?" Martha asked. James thought for a moment.

"We'll name him... Sonic The Hedgehog." James said. Then he looked at his son. "Your going to have a bright future son. I know you will." James said with a smile on his face. "Lets go home." James said and they left the hospital.

* * *

8 years later

The Hedgehog house, 9:00 AM

James has just returned home from a pirate trip to find lost treasure. He was going to use the lost treasure to help the orphanage. When he entered his home. A 8 year old Sonic rushed towards his father.

"Hey dad." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic. How were you while i was away?" James asked.

"Well, i passed my math test today. Mom was very proud of me." Sonic said.

"Good job son. Anyways, i got you something special." James said.

"What is it dad?" Sonic asked. James looked into his bag and pulled out a pirate hat and place it on Sonic's head.

"What do you think son?" James asked.

"I love it!" Sonic said and hugged his father. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime son. You know, one day, your going to be a good pirate like me. How does that sound Sonic?" James asked. Sonic nodded. "That's my boy. Well, i must be seeing your mother right now. See you later Sonic." James said and walked away to see his wife. Sonic ran to his room and drawed a picture of himself as a pirate. He placed on the wall with his favorite celebrities. One day, he was going to be a pirate.

* * *

8 years later

High School, 10:00 AM

"So Sonic. When we graduate from this school and become pirates. What do you think we should call our crew?" Sonic's friend, Wyvern, asked. Sonic was talking to his friends, Wyvern, Leaf Smasher, Turtle, Beetle, and Carnival.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of it yet. I'll have to ask my dad for a name for our crew." Sonic said.

"Are you sure your dad can come up with a name for us?" Leaf Smasher asked.

"I'm positive Leaf Smasher." Sonic said.

"Oh, and about your captain name?" Wyvern said.

"Oh yeah. My dad and i came up a perfect name for me. I will be called... Captain Sonic." Sonic said.

"Really Sonic. That's the best name you can come up with?" Wyvern said in dismay.

"Oh come on guys! My dad said it was a perfect name." Sonic said. Just then, they heard screaming. "That doesn't sound good. I'll go check it out." Sonic said and ran towards the spot where he heard the screaming. When he arrived there, he saw a young female hedgehog getting bullied by 3 older hedgehogs.

"Give us your lunch, right now!" The head bully said.

"No! Just leave me alone!" The female hedgehog said.

"This one's a whiner. I suppose we just had to take her lunch by force!" The other bully said.

"I suppose your right... Unless your willing to give us your lunch, kid." The head bully said.

"Never!" The female hedgehog said.

"Very well." The head bully said, and they walked closer to the girl.

"Hey! You guys leave her alone!" A voice said. The bullies turned around and saw Sonic.

"Well, well, well. Ain't it the son of a pirate." The head bully said.

"Look boneheads. You will leave her alone, or else!" Sonic threantioned.

"Or else what?" The head bully said and laughed. Then Sonic punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"I warned you." Sonic said. The head bully got up from the ground.

"FINE! Have it your way! But you will regret it! Come on boys, lets go!" The head bully said, then he and the rest of the bullies ran away.

"Thanks for the help." The girl said.

"Your welcome." Sonic turned and saw the female hedgehog's pretty face. Sonic was very surprised at her beauty. "So... What's your name?"

"Amy Rose. What's your?" Amy asked.

"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic repiled.

"Well Sonic. I am very grateful for what you did. If you hadn't done anything about those bullies, i would have beaten to a pulp." Amy said.

"Well, i couldn't let that happen, now could i?" Sonic said. Then the bell rang.

"Oh! The bell! It's time to get to class! See you Sonic!" Amy said as she ran to her class.

"See you too!" Sonic repiled. Then Sonic's friend ran towards Sonic.

"What happened?! Did you found out where the noise came from?" Wyvern said.

"Don't worry, i took care of it, personally." Sonic said.

"Good heavens." Wyvern said. "Come on. We might as well get to class."

"Your right." Sonic said. But as they walked to their class. Sonic turned to see Amy. He smiled at her and walked to his class.

* * *

2 years later,

The Hedgehog House, 4:00 PM

The day Sonic had been waiting for is finally here. Sonic was about to go on his first trip as a pirate.

"Be careful Son. Who knows what kind of bad pirates are out there." James warned Sonic.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be just fine. After all, i have my friends with me too." Sonic repiled.

"Well, good luck son." James said.

"You too dad." Sonic said as he walked out the door.

* * *

The docking bay, 4:30 PM

"Well it's about time you got here." Wyvern said as Sonic entered the docking bay.

"Sorry. Alright guys. Ready for the adventure we been dreaming of." Sonic said. His friends nodded.

"I guess so." Wyvern said.

"Ok then. Lets go!" Sonic said, and they went aboard the pirate ship.

* * *

The great sea. 5:00 PM

Sonic looked at the ocean from his pirate ship. Altough it was cloudy and rainy, the ocean was still very beautiful.

"Ok guys. My dad said that there was a island full of treasrue that we can give to the orphans back home." Sonic said.

"Yes, i know. But what about our share?" Wyvern asked.

"We'll have to see." Sonic said.

"Incoming enemy pirate ship at three O clock!" Leaf smasher yelled.

"What?! Give me that thing!" Sonic said and took the pirate scope, and uses it to see the enemy pirate ship coming towards.

"You fools!" The captain of the enemy ship said. He was a green robot with a pirate hat, a sword, and a round thing in his center that looks like a core. "These seas belong to me! Captain Arnold Blackwasher! You do not belong in these waters. Begone! Or perish by my hand!" Arnold said as he stationed his ship next to Sonic's ship.

"Ok. You guys deal with the pirates. I'll take care of the captain." Sonic said and grabs his sword. He jumps onto the pirate ship and confronts the captain.

"You think you can defeat me? HA! What kind of pirate are you?" Arnold taunted.

"I'm not a regular pirate Arnold." Sonic said and pulls out his sword. "Lets duel."

"Very well. Mateys! Deal with the crew, as i destroy this pesky hedgehog!" Arnold said. And his crew battled Sonic's friends. Sonic swings his sword at Arnold, but Arnold blocked it. Arnold then kicks Sonic to the wall of the enemy ship. Sonic tries to attack back, but Arnold slashes at his shoulder, injuring him, Arnold then grabs Sonic and throws to the deck of the ship. Arnold then points his sword at Sonic's throat. "Pathetic! You thought you could defat me! Captain Arnold Blackwasher! Think again, but before i kill you. I will let you have a chance to watch you crew fall!" Arnold said. Sonic turns to see his friends being beaten by the minute. If something wasn't done, they will be dead. Sonic had to do something. Sonic then saw something flying near the ship, a pod in which a man was in it.

"Hey! You! Help!" Sonic said. The man heard his call, and rose to the deck of the ship. The man shoots Arnold's arm, and Arnold falls to ground while healing his arm. The man opened the cockpit and spoke to Sonic.

"My name is Eggman Nega. Do you wish for assistance?" Nega said.

"I want you to save my friends." Sonic said. Nega saw Sonic's pirate skills in his eyes. He figured that Sonic could be useful to him.

"Very well." Nega said. And he whistles for his gang of robots. The robots stabbed, smashed, and shot the members of Arnold's crew. Eventulay, the robots destroyed each member of Arnold's crew.

"NO!" Arnold screamed after his crew had been destroyed.

"Hedgehog, you might want to get off this ship." Nega warned. Sonic agreed and went back to his ship. Then Nega summoned the Egg King. The Egg King lifted up his fist and prepared to smash the ship.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Arnold screamed as he was destroyed along with the ship when the Egg King smashed it. Causing it to sink. Then Nega flew away.

"We did it. We won." Sonic said. Then he grabs his bleeding shoulder. "Lets go home guys."

* * *

The Hospital, 6:15 PM

Sonic was relaxing in his hospital bed, when his father came in.

"Son, i heard what happened. Are you and your friends alright?" James asked.

"We're okay dad. We were ambushed by this guy called: Arnold Blackwasher." Sonic repiled.

"Oh my... I have never told you about him. Arnold was a evil, powerful pirate. He was undefeated for 10 years!" James said.

"Guess that came to a end because of that Eggman Nega guy." Sonic said.

"Wait a sec. Did you just say, Eggman Nega?" James asked.

"Yeah. He wore a black jacket with yellow buttons, and had a grey mustache." Sonic responded.

"I heard about that man." James said.

"You know him?" Sonic said, surprisily.

"Yes. He is a scientist who serves under the pirate code." James said.

"The pirate code? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"The pirate code is a terrible thing, son. You see the pirate code is about pirates who is greedy, evil, and has no friends. And also would try to rule the world, and do anything to destroy their enemies. And they show no mercy. Which i bet was the reason he didn't spared Blackwasher and his crew." James said.

"Yeah, i guess so." Sonic said.

"Sonic. No matter what happens. You must NOT follow the pirate code. I don't you to become a cruel, and merciless pirate like Blackwasher." James said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry dad. Nothing going to make me follow the code." Sonic said. James smiled.

"That's a good boy. Lets go home. Your mother's worried sick." James said.

"Isn't she always worried." Sonic chuckled.

"Exactly!" James laughed.

* * *

A nearby beach, 8:00 PM

"Is there any reason you called us here, Wyvern? Everyone, including Sonic, has went to bed." Leaf Smasher said. It was late, and Sonic's friends were still up.

"Well, someone wanted me to bring you all here. I don't who it was but-" Wyvern said.

"I'm glad you all arrived." Someone said. Sonic's friends turn around to see Eggman Nega.

"Nega! You brought us here?!" Wyvern yelled. She lifted her wing to attack.

"Calm down Wyvern. I hear to tell you something important." Nega said.

"And that is?" Wyvern asked.

"James has been leading you and Sonic into the non pirate ways of being a pirate." Nega said, grinning evily.

"What?" Wyvern said, lowering her wing. "What are you talking about?"

"To be a pirate. You must follow by the pirate code. You see, pirates are supposed to pilivege and plunder, not help them. They're suppose to steal treasure, not give them to orphans! And pirates, do not have friends. They're supposed to be cruel, merciless and murderous. You see what i'm trying to tell you, that is what the pirate code is all about." Nega said.

"Now that you mention, Sonic isn't acting like a pirate from those movies. And Sonic wants to use money to help people, not to give it to us." Wyvern said.

"Yes, and it weren't for me. You would have all died. Sonic asked me to help him defeat Arnold and leave you all to die! But i decided to save you. If you don't want to be betrayed by your captain, if you want to become true pirates and become rulers of the earth! You must follow the code. What do you say?" Nega asked. Raising his hand towards Wyvern. Wyvern gave a wicked grin.

"It's a deal." Wyvern said, shaking Nega's hand. The others agreed.

"Good, then from this dsay foward, you all now follow the pirate code. Tomorrow, we will invade the village, kill James and the rest of the villagers, and make Sonic obey the pirate code!" Nega said and gave a devilish laugh.

* * *

The next day,

The beach, 6:00 PM

"Alright, Sonic. Stay cool. You asked Amy if she would like to go to beach with you. Just stay cool, and everything will be alright." Sonic said to himself. Just then Amy walked up behind him.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said. Sonic turned around and saw her.

"Oh, hi Amy." Sonic said while blushing. "Anyways, come, i want to show you something." Sonic said, and grabbed Amy's arm. Sonic took her to the end of the beach, near the water. "Look at that sunset." Sonic said. Amy looked up and saw the sunset. She had never saw a sunset in her life.

"It's beautiful." Amy said.

"It indeed is. So, Amy." Sonic said.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well... Um... I have to ask, do you have a family?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Amy said. But then a explosion was heard. Causing Sonic and Amy to look behind them. "What's going on?!"

"Don't know, lets go check it out!" Sonic said. Sonic and Amy ran to the town and saw it being attacked by robots.

"Sonic! Look! It's leaf Smasher!" Amy said. Sonic look, hoping Smasher was there to help. But instead, to Sonic's horror, Smasher smashed a house, with the town folks running away from the building.

"Why are you friends attacking the village?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but why would they... Oh no!" Sonic gasped. "Dad!" Sonic shouted, and grabbed Amy's arm, and took her to the boats, and got her into one of the boats. "Amy, get out of here! I'm going to get my dad."

"But they'll kill you!" Amy protested.

"My friends wouldn't dare try to kill me. Now go!" Sonic said. Amy nodded and sailed away. Sonic rushed back to his house and saw James dueling with Wyvern.

"Surrender, James! Your attempts of defeating me are futile! I destroyed your wife, and now, i will destroy you!" Wyvern yelled. When Sonic heard that Wyvern killed his mother, he was completely heartbroken. He was too late to save his mom.

"Why would you do this, Wyvern? Do you know how Sonic's going to feel about your betrayel?!" James said.

"He betrayed us first! He was going to leave us to die at the hands of Arnold's crew!" Wyvern yelled.

"That's not what happened!" James said.

"Yes... It... WAS!" Wyvern said, and charged at James. James tried to block the attack, but Wyvern knocked the blade right off his hand, and impaled him with her wings.

"DAD!" Sonic shouted. But nobody heard him, thankfully. Wyvern then removed her wing from James' chest, causing James to fall to the ground.

"Now i need to find, Sonic. And make him follow the code, and then the plan, will be complete." Wyvern said and flew away. Sonic rushed towards his dad.

"Hang on, dad. Your going to be okay." Sonic said.

"No... Sonic... You... Need... To Leave... I'm... finished." James said and coughed.

"Don't say that! I will help you!" Sonic said.

"Listen to me, son!" James said. "If Wyvern catches you, she'll make you join the pirate code! You need to leave, now! I'm sorry this had to happen, Sonic. I never wanted this to happen, now your mother's gone. And soon, i will be gone. Sonic, you must run away, right now! Half of the village is dead because of your former friends. You need to leave, Sonic. I... Just hope... That God will always protect you... Goodbye... S-s-sonic..." James said and closes his eyes.

"DAD! NO!" Sonic said. "Don't go..."

"There you are, Captain!" A voice said. Sonic looked up, and saw Wyvern, who had spot him, while Sonic was mourning James' death. His father was right, he had to leave the island. Sonic started to run away from his burning home and to the docking bay. "Guys! Sonic's trying to get away!" Wyvern shouted. Sonic's friends then followed Sonic, trying to capture him and make him join the pirate code. But Sonic got on one of the boats and sailed off away from the island. "DANG! He got away, don't matter, we will find you one day, Sonic! WE WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

The sea, 8:00 PM

As sonic sailed the seas, he looked at a picture of his father and mother. They were dead because of his friends. But why would they do it. He thought. But then he realized something, he figured that Eggman Nega had something to do with this. If this was true, then Nega had tooken his whole family away from him. "Nega is going to pay for what he has done." Sonic said prepared to get some rest, hoping that one day, he would kill Eggman Nega and get revenge for what he had done to his family and friends. "I will destroy Eggman Nega!" Sonic said before falling asleep.

* * *

Well, did you enjoy it? Next time, Sonic will begin his quest to kill Eggman Nega, but what will happen next? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Resistance

Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Sonic World Adventure. In this chapter, Sonic lands on a mysterious island, and begins his quest for vengeance. What will happen now? Well, lets find out. I do not own any Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

* * *

The Next Day,

The sea, 8:00 AM

Sonic was sleeping in his boat, when suddenly, his ship bumped into a pole. Sonic woke up and saw a large island.

"Wow." Sonic said. He looked at the damage the pole caused. There was a hole in the ship. "Well, looks like i'm gonna have to stay on that island for awhile." Sonic said and he rowed towards the island.

* * *

Mysterious beach, 8:05 AM

Sonic parked his boat on the sand, and got off of the boat. Sonic looked around and saw a forest.

"Maybe i can find some food in there. I haven't ate since yesterday before the attack." Sonic said as he walked into the forest.

* * *

Unknown Forest, 8:30 AM

Sonic walked around the forest, which actually looks like a jungle more than a forest. There are giant logs, trees, and a bunch of grass. Sonic looked around the jungle, until suddenly...

"Hello." A voice said. Sonic turned and saw a fox.

"GAH!" Sonic screamed upon seeing the fox. "Who are you!" Sonic demanded, preparing to grab his sword.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miles Prower." Miles said.

"Miles?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. I hate that name." Miles said. Sonic then looks at Miles' tails. He had two tails.

"You have two tails. Your name should have been Tails." Sonic insulted.

"Hey! That's a great name, from now on, i will be called... Tails." Tails said.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A INSULT!" Sonic said annoyingly.

"So, what's your name?" Tails asked.

"Captain Sonic. I'm a pirate hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Your a good pirate, right?" Tails asked. Sonic gave a annoyed look.

"Yes." Sonic said annoyingly.

"Oh thank goodness. But that ain't gonna help you if the Pirate Code Resistance finds out." Tails said.

"Wait. Pirate Code Resistance?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, the P.C.R. I'm a part of it as a junior member, you see, it was formed by Princess Blaze to fight against the pirates who followed under the pirate code. Their leader is Doctor Eggman Nega." Tails said. Sonic was very please to hear that Eggman Nega is in a war against this "Princess Blaze." This could help him get his revenge on Nega.

"Ok, here's the deal. I want to get revenge on Nega, and you all want to end the pirate code. So tell you what. If i join the resistance and get revenge on Nega, then i will help you end the pirate code. How does that sound?" Sonic asked.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. But we need to keep Blaze from knowing that your a pirate. If Blaze finds out. Your as good as dead." Tails said.

"Don't worry, fox boy. She won't figure it out." Sonic said.

"Good, lets go." Tails said, and grabs Sonic's arm. "Lets go!" Tails said and starts to fly away.

"I can walk you know." Sonic said.

"Wouldn't that be exhausting." Tails said and flies away.

"So what's this island called anyways?" Sonic said. Tails gasped.

"You have never been to America before?" Tails asked.

"America? Is that the name of the forest/jungle?" Sonic asked.

"No! That forest is named Leaf Storm, the island is called America." Tails repiled.

"Why is it called America?" Sonic asked.

"I'll explain as we fly to the HQ." Tails said as they fly towards the HQ.

* * *

The Resistance's HQ, 9:30 AM

"Welcome to the Resistance, Sonic." Tails said as they entered the HQ.

"So how long you guys been fighting against Eggman Nega?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze has been trying to destroy Eggman Nega for 8 years." Tails repiled.

"EIGHT YEARS?!" Sonic yelled surprisingly.

"Yeah. I just joined about a month ago. And when i heard about it, i couldn't believe it myself!" Tails chuckled. "Ok, i believe we should talk to the princess."

"Very well." Sonic said. But while he was walking, a koala stood in his way.

"Who the heck are you?" The koala said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said. "But i also go by Captain Sonic. Not in a pirate way, as a strong fighting warrior way, you know, how generals lead their armies into bat-"

"I GET IT!" The koala said. "But the question is, why are you here?"

"To join the resistance, a course. Why else would he come here, Gardon." Tails said. Sonic laughed at this.

"His name is Gardon?! HA! That name sounds like Gordon from Thomas the Tank Engine!" Sonic laughed.

"SILENCE!" Gardon said. Sonic stops laughing immediately. "If you want to sign up for the resistance, meet up with the Princess in her office." Gardon said and walk away. "If she thinks your worthy enough. HA!" Gardon said as he walked away.

"What's with that dude?" Sonic asked.

"Gardon is the grumpiest member of the resistance. He also has a hatred of pirates, even good ones. He will totally kick you out if he finds out your a pirate." Tails said.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful. Anyways, lets meet the princess." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Tails said, and they walked into the Princess's office.

* * *

Blaze's office, 9:35 AM

Sonic and Tails opened the door and walked inside. Blaze was looking at some blueprints.

"Hello, your majesty." Tails said. Blaze looked at Tails.

"Oh, it's you again." Blaze said as she set the blueprints down. "And i see you brought a friend."

"Yes, this is Captain Sonic The Hedgehog." Tails said.

"Why does he have Captain in his name?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, that's easy, a strong fighting-" Sonic started.

"Ok, i think i get it. Have a seat." Blaze said as she sat down on her chair, which was in front of two other chairs. Sonic and Tails sat down on the chairs. "So, Captain Sonic, explain why you are here."

"Well, I'm here to help you guys defeat Eggman Nega." Sonic said.

"Listen, Hedgehog. We fought Nega for 8 years, but we did haven't kill him. What makes you think you can?" Blaze asked doubtfully.

"I can defeat Nega! Trust me, Princess." Sonic said. Blaze thought about if for a moment.

"If want you to show me that you can beat Nega, you'll have to prove yourself." Blaze responded.

"That's it? HA! This will be easy. What's the task?" Sonic asked.

"Our spies has discovered that Nega has sent one of his new 5 robot lackeys, to destroy Leaf Storm, since it's people refused to surrender to the pirate code. If you can destroy this robot and save Leaf Storm, then i will let you join the resistance. Do we have a deal?" Blaze asked.

"Very well." Sonic said. "It's a deal."

"Then i believe you must be off then. I wish you the best of luck. If there is any." Blaze chuckled. Sonic and Tails then left the office.

"Why does she want to kill Nega anyways?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, she didn't told any of us about it. But right now, you need to destroy that robot lieutenant, and save Leaf Storm, but be very careful, Captain. Who knows how strong this robot is." Tails said.

"Don't worry, fox boy. I'll smash this robot and be back here before lunch. See you soon, Tails." Sonic said and ran out of the building.

* * *

Well, did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Sonic has to fight the mysterious robot lieutenant, who is this robotic lieutenant? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Resistance

Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of Sonic World Adventure, sorry it took me so long, i had a lot of work to do, and i was sick. In this chapter, Sonic must defeat one of Nega's lieutenants in order to join the resistance, will he be able to do it, lets find out.

* * *

Leaf Storm Cliffs, 10:00 AM

Sonic, after a half hour of climbing, finally reaches the top of the Leaf Storm Cliffs, where Nega's lieutenant was at. Sonic was exhausted by the climb up to the cliffs.

"Note to self, never climb up a mountain without climbing gear." Sonic said, he had nearly fall off the cliff about ten times. "Alright, now to find that lieutenant." Sonic said. But then the ground started to shake. "What the heck is going on?!" Sonic asked. But then a large viper like robot appeared out of the forest and looked upon the cliffs and saw Sonic, the viper robot came down and looked at Sonic.

"Well, well, well, it if ain't Captain Sonic." The robot said, Sonic immediately recognized who he was.

"Leaf Smasher?! Your one of Nega lieutenants?!" Sonic said in horror.

"That's right. The others has also joined Nega's side, with Wyvern as his right hand Woman. Sure the term is right hand man, but it's right hand woman due to the fact that Wyvern is a girl." Leaf Smasher chuckled.

"Leaf, why would you do this? Why would you and the others attack my home. You killed so many innocent people there." Sonic said.

"NOBODY IS INNOCENT, CAPTAIN!" Leaf Smasher yelled. After calming down, he contiuned. "That includes you and your father, Captain."

"MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN, SMASHER!" Sonic yelled.

"You don't even know about his past, Captain!" Leaf Smasher protested.

"His past?" Sonic said confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not allow to give that information, Captain." Leaf Smasher said.

"I'll find out later, but for now, I'm going to find Nega and i will kill him, and get my revenge." Sonic said.

"You seek to kill Nega? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leaf Smasher laughed. "PATHETIC! You can't kill Nega, he's unbeatable. And now, I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender and become a servant of the pirate code!"

"I will never serve the code!" Sonic said, pulling out his sword.

"Then I'm afraid that you will have to die. It's been honor to be your friend, Sonic, now DIE!" Leaf Smasher said, and shoots a laser beam at Sonic's hand, causing Sonic to let go of his sword and it falls off of the cliff.

"Oh dear." Sonic said. Leaf Smasher then tries to crush Sonic with his head, but Sonic manages to get out of the way in time.

"You can run all you want, Captain. But you will never defeat me!" Leaf Smasher said. He then tries to get up, but he couldn't move. "DANG! I'm stuck, doesn't matter, i'll get out in a jiff."

"How am i'm supposed to attack him without my sword." Sonic said. Leaf Smasher then get himself unstuck, and tries to crush Sonic again, but Sonic jumps out of the way, but when he did, he saw a lock on target on Leaf Smasher's head. Sonic didn't know what it meant, but he figured that it could be where Leaf Smasher's weakspot is at. He then decides to use his homing attack, a attack only hedgehogs can use, to attack his head, and when he impacted him, Leaf Smasher screamed in pain.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Leaf Smasher shouted.

"Just as i figured. Alright, Leaf. Lets see what you got." Sonic taunted.

"DIE!" Leaf Smasher said. Leaf Smasher tried to smash Sonic again, but he dodged it, and homing attacked Leaf Smasher on the head. "GAH!"

"Give it up, Leaf Smasher." Sonic said.

"Never! I'll crush you like a bug!" Leaf Smasher said and prepares to try and crush Sonic again.

"Well, i hope this works." Sonic said and jumps just as Leaf Smasher charges at him, and Sonic attacks Leaf Smasher, causing the viper robot to lose control of himself and falls backwards.

"Wait, what's going on?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNNOOOOO!" Leaf Smasher screamed as he impacted the ground. Sonic looked over the edge of the cliff to see if Leaf Smasher was alive, but couldn't see him anywhere, and thus immediately pronounced him dead.

"Farewell, friend." Sonic said. But then Sonic saw a helicopter coming towards him. The helicopter landed on the cliff, and Blaze and Tails stepped out of the helicopter.

"See Blaze, i told you that he can do it." Tails said. Blaze walks up to Sonic.

"You surprise me, Captain. I would never have expect a hedgehog to defeat a giant robot." Blaze said. Thankfully for Sonic, she did not hear Sonic conversation with Leaf Smasher before their fight. "As a result of your victory, your now a official member of the Pirate Code Resistance." Blaze said, and places a P.C.R badge on Sonic's chest.

"Thank you Princess." Sonic said.

"But listen to me, Captain. Now that you are part of the resistance, you will obey every sinlge order i give you, is that understood?" Blaze asked.

"Understood." Sonic replied.

"Good." Blaze said, and walked back into the helicopter. "Follow allow, Captain. It's time to return to base." Blaze said as she entered the helicopter.

"Sonic, are you sure you know what your doing?" Tails asked.

"Trust me, i know exactly what I'm doing." Sonic said, and then he and Tails entered the helicopter as well, and then it left the cliffs.

* * *

Unknown Space Station, 10:15 AM

Eggman Nega sat on his throne while speaking with Wyvern.

"So, did you find Captain Sonic yet, Wyvern?" Nega asked.

"Not yet sir. But trust me, we will find him soon enough, Nega." Wyvern said, just then, Eggman entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Eggman. Can you see I'm busy!" Nega said annoyingly.

"Sorry my alternate universe self, but i have just received word that Sonic has defeated Leaf Smasher and joined the P.C.R." Eggman said.

"WHAT?!" Nega said as he got up from his throne. "HE JOINED THE RESISTANCE?!" Nega said in fury. Causing Eggman to hide behind Wyvern, but she moved him away from her.

"Yes..." Eggman said nervously.

"Do you know what that means?" Nega asked.

"It's means that he'll join the code pretty soon?" Eggman said.

"NO! It's mean that Sonic has found his only hope for revenge, and that means he could end the pirate code! I need to bring that resistance down in order to make sure everyone obeys the pirate code, so i can rule the world. But with Sonic joining the resistance, that's mean it will be even HARDER to bring them down!" Nega shouted as he walked towards Eggman.

"There's still a chance to capture Sonic and make him obey the code." Turtle said as he walked into the room.

"You came just in time, Turtle." Wyvern said. "Master, can we send Turtle to capture Sonic for us?"

"Very well, but if he tries to resist the code, kill him!" Nega said to Turtle.

"Very well." Turtle replied.

"And as for you, Eggman!" Nega yelled, pointing to Eggman. "Turtle will need a army, so you better get a army of robots for him on the double, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Eggman said and left the room.

"We must make sure that Sonic does not help the resistance defeat us, or our plan will be ruined. So Turtle, you go do your job. Wyvern, help Eggman prepare the robots. We must eliminate the resistance at all cost, so everyone, get moving!"

"Yes sir!" Wyvern and Turtle said and left the room.

* * *

The Resistance's HQ's Meeting room, 8:00 PM

"Welcome to the meeting room, Sonic." Tails said. The meeting room was like a movie theater, but with a podium in front of the seats. "This is where we have our meetings and on some occasions, relive epic battles with Eggman Nega's henchman."

"Wow, this place sure is big." Sonic said, but as he and Tails were walking to their seats. Gardon stepped in front of them.

"Hello, Captain. I suppose your here for the meeting, aren't you?" Gardon said with a mean look.

"Yes we are, Gordon." Sonic said. Then he and Tails laughed.

"IT'S GARDON! YOU KNOW MY NAME IS GARDON! YOUR DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Gardon yelled in annoyance.

"I know, but it's hilarious." Sonic said, still laughing.

"Anyways, i got my eye on you, Captain. Because if anything happens to the princess, it will be all your fau-" Gardon started.

"Give it a rest, Gardon." Blaze said as she walked next to Sonic and Tails.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Gardon said.

"Besides, i really like Sonic joke about your name. It's really something to laugh at." Blaze said. Gardon rolls his eyes in annoyance. "You know," Blaze whispered to Sonic. "Sometimes, we mistakenly call him Gordon, and it still irritates him."

"I see." Sonic said.

"Oh, and i wanted to say that the power you used to defeat Leaf Smasher was... Impressive, i never had that power, all i have are these flame." Blaze said.

"But people don't have the power of-" Sonic started. But Blaze, with a snap of a finger, makes fire appear on her finger. "... Fire." Sonic said surprisingly. Blaze then makes the fire disappear.

"Hate to interrupt your conversation, princess. But we have a meeting to begin." Gardon said.

"Oh, your right! You might as well take your seat, Captain, the meeting is about to begin. And Gardon, please do not bother Sonic, ok?" Blaze said.

"Ugh... Ok." Gardon said and walks to his seat. Blaze then walks to the podium.

"Well, we better get to our seats, Captain." Tails said, and then he and Sonic walks to their seats. Once everyone arrived at the Meeting, Blaze walks to the podium and begins to speak.

"Hello everybody, first things first, i would like to welcome a new member to the resistance... Captain Sonic The Hedgehog!" Blaze said. The spot light then shines on Sonic while everybody, but Gardon, cheers. "For 8 years we fought against the evil Eggman Nega, but as of today, we never managed to defeat him... But i think, that with the help of Captain Sonic's unbelievable powers, we can defeat Nega, and end the pirate code once and for all. Tomorrow, we will begin our next mission, so you all better get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow, so before we end this, any questions?" Blaze asked. Sonic raised his hand. "Yes, Captain."

"How many people have you lost over the years, just want to make sure." Sonic said.

"I think about over 3000 people." Blaze said. Tails gulps after hearing this. "Anyways, goodnight everybody." Blaze said, and then everyone leaves the room, except for Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. Blaze then walks up to Sonic. "You better get some rest too, Captain, tomorrow will also be your first mission, well goodnight." Blaze said, and walks away.

"Goodnight." Sonic replies.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Tails said, and they walked away from the meeting room.

* * *

Sonic's bedroom, 8:30 PM

"Welcome to your room, Captain." Tails said as he opened the door to Sonic's bedroom.

"Wow, it's looks nice." Sonic said.

"Well, you better get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." Tails said and walks away.

"Goodnight Tails." Sonic said, and shuts the door. He then gets into his pajamas and crawls into bed. Sonic looks out the window and at the sky. "I promise dad, i will destroy Eggman Nega." Sonic said and then he goes to sleep. Tomorrow, his journey will begin.

* * *

Well, did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Sonic will begin his journey for revenge against Eggman Nega. What will happen next? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.


End file.
